


My dirty little Cliché

by LilyPotteri



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, but there will be a lot of underage sex between consenting teenagers, but they will only get together when Bucky is no longer Steve's student, fair warning, it's only fantasy until then, this thing is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: So this thing started out as a crackfic, a mindless PWP featuring a very horny teenage Bucky lusting over his hot new teacher.Then NaNoWriMo 2018 happened, and this little dirty idea of mine suddenly got a plot and 50k words over a month.It's still pretty dirty, though. It starts with some heavy WinterHawk, but I swear it's gonna be Stucky at the end :)Welcome to Manhattan Academy, and meet Bucky and his diverse and colorful group of friends. Get ready for some teenage Avengers and a big lot of self-discovery.Let me know what you think!I'm forever greatful for my lovely beta and cheerreader Kana 💕 She is the best!





	1. Prologue

 

**PROLOGUE**

Growing up in New York made Bucky realize that he could be whatever he wanted to be. 

He had a supporting environment, of course he had, Bucky knew he was very lucky on that matter.

He had grown up with his mother, and for most of his early years, it had been the two of them against the world. His father had been working in the military, and had gone away on a mission before Bucky had even been born. James Senior had never come home from Afghanistan, and the only thing his widow had received was a letter from some general, praising the bravery of the best sergeant he had ever known. However nice those words had been, they had not replaced the father Bucky had never gotten to know, or the love of his mother's life. So Winifred Barnes had named his son after his husband and her father, and had tried her best to always be there for him.    
  
When Bucky had been 5 years old, the Barnes family had gotten new next-door neighbors: The Romanoffs. Maybe calling them a family was a bit of an overkill, since it had only been a middle aged, gruff looking Russian man, with a perky little redheaded girl, Natasha. Anyhow, since the kids had been the same age, they had soon become close friends.

  
By the time primary school had started, they had been inseparable. Natasha's uncle, Dimitri had been strict, distant, and overall not a very kind man even then, so the girl had spent most of her time over at Bucky's. Thankfully, Winifred had never seemed to mind and had all but adopted the fierce girl. For the first couple of years, the woman had tried to include Mr. Romanoff into their plans, so as to get to know him better, but it had been a lost cause from the beginning. The man had been traveling a lot, and, to be honest, had never really cared about his niece's whereabouts.And as the first day of elementary school had rolled around, they had practically been siblings.    
  
It was to Natasha Bucky had first told about his dreams when he had been 12. It had scared him at first, because he had not really understood why he had dreamt of muscular arms, and a very manly chest.

  
Of course, it had been the film Troy to blame, and the practically half naked Brad Pitt. That film had slowly become one of his personal favorites. Achilles' blonde hair and blue eyes had haunted his sleep from the first time he had lain eyes on him, and in the morning he had woken up with a boner that just had not gone away.    
  
When he had told his best friend about all that, Natasha had reassured him that it was okay, that she had had the same kind of dreams about Megan Fox after she had seen her recent film. When she had seen that Bucky had still had doubts about it, she had pulled her into a hug and had told him that it was perfectly okay to just find Brad Pitt's character attractive. 

  
Over the course of 7th year, Bucky had maniacally studied and watched everything about Greek mythology he had been able to find. He had gotten obsessed with the story of the Iliad, mostly with its handsome and tragic hero.    
To his joy and excitement Bucky had found out things about the guy the Hollywood movie had chosen to leave out: his love and affection towards his friend Patroclus.

****

It was a warm summer day over the school break before 8th year, when they were sunbathing on the New Jersey boardwalk with Natasha, laying around in the sand and listening to the waves.

  
"It's so heartbreaking you know, so utterly horrible," Bucky said with a sigh as he looked up from the book he was reading.    
"What now? Another difficulty your sun-kissed blonde beauty had to suffer over the course of his heroic life?"   
Bucky tried to throw his empty cup at the girl, but Natasha was quick as a snake, as always, and got out of the way.    
"Achilles only went to war to find glory and fame, and had nothing to do with the whole matter. But they killed the love of his life anyway. So he stayed, and fought on, only to get slaughtered himself. War is such a nasty thing."   
Nat gave him an exasperated look above her sunglasses.    
"But he found glory and fame. It was, like, thousands of years ago, but people still know of him. What more could anyone want?"   
"Anyhow, he lost the one he loved the most. I can't even try to understand how bad that must have felt. Why even love so much if the other can be taken away so easily?"   
"James, you are being awfully lethargic for such a nice day. Put that sad boy-drama away and tell me about the new guy in your biology class. I saw you two being awfully cute over the group project back in June."   
  
Bucky became red as a tomato and hid his face behind his copy of the Iliad. Luke had transferred to their school last term, and he was his lab partner in biology. Natasha never stopped teasing him, ever since they had gotten paired for the term's project. To be honest, she had perfectly good reason to do so. Luke was blonde with blue eyes, had a cute and reserved smile, and was easy to work with. Bucky might have even told Natasha once that the new boy reminded him of Achilles, and that had been enough. His best friend never ceased with the meaningful looks and constant teasing whenever the guy was there, or was merely mentioned.   
The fact that Bucky's first ever real-life crush was a boy didn't come as a surprise by then. Those steamy dreams about Brad Pitt, and the stone hard evidence of his attraction in the mornings after had made it unquestionable: he very much fancied the boys.    
  
"What about him? Luke is at home with his dad. We didn't talk since the end of the school year. I don't know what you are on about."   
Natasha stood up from his lounge chair and ceremoniously sat in Bucky's lap, snuggling the boy.    
"But you liiiiiike him. You told me so. You called him a  _ walking wet dream _ , if I remember correctly."   
Bucky had a scandalized look on his face, but threw his hands around the girl, and hugged her close.   
"I did not say anything like that. You are a pervert. I just said that he looks good. He has nice eyes."   
"So why don't you call him? You could invite him over, or something. Get to know the boy behind the blue eyes."   
"I don't know his number. And anyway, what would I say to him? We will... meet in September and that's good enough for me."   
"Chicken."

  
****

They have met in September, when the school started again for their 8th and last year of middle school. They both had grown a lot over the summer, Bucky's voice had dropped, and his shoulders had become broader. After Nat's not so kind urging, he invited Luke over to their flat and they spent a couple of afternoons working on their bio-projects or just talking about anything and everything. They had a lot in common, as they found out: Luke's father was a military man himself, and they moved around a lot. Bucky told him about his father he had never gotten to know. And how the only memento he had were the dog-tags the army had sent back home.   
  


*****

 

On a rainy October day, they were all lounging in the cramped Barnes apartment with some crappy reality show on the TV. They were trying to pretend that they were studying, but mostly the gang was just eating junk food and talking. Natasha had to get something from her own flat, leaving the boys alone with a rather disconcerting glint in her eyes.    
Bucky had not been able to stop staring at the other boy's lips all day, and it was getting pretty distracting. He had troubles understanding anything Luke was saying, all he could hear was his heart drumming in his ears. Now or never.   
Before he could have changed his mind, Bucky leaned over and pressed their lips together. It was a feather-light touch that was over in an instant, as he quickly pulled away. When he gathered the courage to look up at the blonde boy, Luke was staring at him in shock and disbelief, but he did not see any sign of the disgust in those vividly blue eyes.    
"What exactly was that?" The blonde asked when he found his voice.   
"I don't know? A kiss, maybe? What would you like it to be?"   
"I know what it was, but why? Not that I mind, but..."   
"I think I like you. And your lips looked very kissable in that light. Was it too much?"   
Luke swallowed loudly, and then pulled Bucky closer.   
"Your lips look very kissable too, you know."

****

 

From there on, they had done that a lot. When Bucky thought back to that year, he saw it as the perfect first relationship one could have.    
It had not lasted very long though, since Luke's father had gotten deployed again, just after Christmas, and it had meant that Luke had to change schools again. But they had spent those two months watching movies, hanging out with their friends, and kissing.    
They had never said anything about their relationship to either Luke's father nor Bucky's mom, it was a secret only Nat knew. Telling people had seemed unnecessarily scary at the time, and they wouldn't have even known what to say. So they had just been doing their thing and had been having fun together. It had been nice while it lasted, but to Bucky, it had not felt like losing his other half when they had parted ways.

_ He wasn't really my Achilles after all. Maybe it's better to leave the heroes in their books. _   
  
Next September, Bucky and Natasha would start a new school, find some amazing new friends and their whole world would turn upside-down.

 


	2. Welcome to the Manhattan Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter is ready and online! I had to divide the party scene into two because it was crazy long, so the smut is coming *pun intended* in the next chapter. It's gonna be 90% pure filth so yeah. Prepare for that!  
> This one has a lot of introductions, and new characters, we get to finally meet the gang!  
> I'm so excited to share this dirty little mind-child with me, I hope you will like it too.

 

Manhattan Academy was your everyday public high-school, right next to Central Park, in the very heart of the City. It wasn't so different from their middle school. By that time, they were both confident in their sexuality with a certainty only being 15 years old can give you. Natasha identified as bisexual and had had plenty of fun with both girls and boys during the summer. They had spent their time working a summer job as lifeguards on the New Jersey beach. To make the best first impression, they had both dressed with extra care in the morning. Bucky was wearing black jeans that were a bit too tight for him, a white t-shirt with a black jacket, and dark boots to match. Natasha on his side was aiming for beautiful and deadly: high-heeled platform shoes, stockings, and a leather skirt, with a deep blood-red shirt on top. Her bright red hair was in a ponytail, with a couple of strands falling into her eyes.

The first day of high-school was a turmoil of events and new people. Looking back at this day, Bucky was always amazed at how quickly they had found the people who were to be their little family over the course of the following four years.

To their astonishment, they immediately recognized the only son and heir of the city's richest entrepreneur, the founder, and CEO of Stark Enterprise, Howard Stark. His son, whom they saw in the news and papers every day was just sitting there, like an average kid. Obviously sensing that his new classmates just couldn't believe their eyes, he made a quick announcement at the start of homeroom.

"Yeah, it is really me, you can all stop staring now. Father thought public school would be a good thing for me. Make me an honest man or something. Not like it helped the old man to become one, in any case. Anyway, yeah. I'm Tony. You can all get back to your lives now."

He made a mock-bow and went back to his seat before their teacher arrived.

Apart from the quirky billionaire-kid, they had met Clint Barton that first day. To be honest, it was Natasha who introduced him to Bucky, since Barton was in her history class. Natasha had her usual mischievous look in her eyes when she grabbed Bucky's arm on the corridor to meet the blonde boy.

  
Clint had an unmistakable look on his face when he lay his eyes on Bucky. Natasha just smirked knowingly at that, and gave his best friend a pointed look, but said nothing. He was well over the fact that her other half was quite smitten with blue-eyed blondes, ever since his gaze had first fallen on a certain Greek hero, way back all those years ago. Achilles was still Bucky's secret obsession, but he had stopped comparing real-life people to his icon. That had not stopped him from messing around with various blonde guys over the summer.  
Clint seemed like a nice bloke, though, so Natasha was happy to see that he piqued Bucky's interest.

Tony Stark did not need that kind of invitation, he simply showed up and sat down to their table in the cafeteria, accompanied by a blonde girl and a dark-skinned boy.

"Don't give me those eyes, I am no celebrity. Could we just surpass the fact that my father is who he is and never talk about him again? Good. Now let's eat, because I'm starving."

If Bucky had wanted to quote a classic film, he would have said, 'This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship', but instead he said nothing, and tried to embrace  his new life in silence. Friendship was still a strange notion to him. For most of his childhood and adolescence, it had only been Nat and him, but he was eager to open up their life and welcome new friends. Tony's companions - Pepper Potts and James Rhodes, as he learned - were his childhood friends, or as Tony called them, his ‘partners in crime’, especially when it came to annoying the staff and housekeepers of the Stark Manor.

The rich kid promised that he would throw a lot of parties, and they would be all invited to check out his father's various houses.

There were some other nice people they had met that first day, like the twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, exchange students from an East-European country called Sokovia. They looked so out-of-place in the school, Bucky invited them over to their table at the cafeteria. They happily accepted. They had some similar features, but if he hadn’t known already, Bucky never would have guessed that they were twins. Wanda had long auburn hair, while her brother was blonde.

  
"And how come you chose Manhattan Academy?" Natasha asked them while eyeing the girl up and down like something rather delicious.

"We have a distant relative who teaches here and was kind enough to invite us. We live with him, so it was the most convenient for us to study here."

If Wanda realized that the gaze was anything else than friendly, she did not comment on it.

"Nice, what subject does he teach?"

"Physics. It will be a bit awkward to be in his class, though. But he is nice, we've been here all summer, and he taught us English."

The twins still had quite a strong accent, but they spoke fluently.

"So, Pietro, how do you like New York so far?” Bucky, of course, couldn't help it. “Did you see all the sights? I can give you a tour you will never forget."

Natasha subtly kicked him under the table, but Pietro didn't seem to realize that he was being hit on.

"It is very nice. I like that the streets are numbered and how they are crossing each other. Makes it harder to get lost, and easier to find your way. Very tourist-friendly. And such big buildings! When I first saw those enormous towers, I couldn't stop staring at them. So huge."

Bucky ignored his best friends warnings and started to play with the straw in his drink.

"Oh yeah, that's the City for you. We have so many big things. Everything is massive."

"James, behave," Natasha stopped with the subtle signs and slapped her palm onto Bucky’s mouth, efficiently shutting him up. "Sorry, do forgive him, he is just horrible. Hey! Did you just fucking bite me?"

Bucky did not even try to look guilty, as Nat took her hand away.

"I was just being nice to our new friend, there is nothing wrong with that."

  
The rest of the table seemed to enjoy the show, but Pietro just seemed confused.

"Is there a joke there I should understand? Is this an American thing?"

Tony took it upon himself to enlighten the foreigners.

"Don't you mind them, they've been this way all day. But there is something I don't understand about you two," he said, pointing at Natasha and Bucky. "Are you two siblings, or... are you dating? Or both? Please don't say both, there is so much I can tolerate, but incest is not one of them."

Bucky snickered at that and slid one of his arms around Nat's shoulder. They often got mistaken for both, even though they did not look alike at all. But their connection often made people think that they were a couple.

"Do you hear this, honey? Mr. Stark here has a problem with our lifestyle. What do you have to say about that?" He fluttered his eyelashes for more dramatic effect.

"That you are an idiot." She turned to Tony. "Neither. This lovely lunatic here is my neighbor. We grew up together."

Bucky pouted and turned back to his plate.  
"You ruined my fun."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. So Wanda, how do you find New York so far?"

Bucky just rolled his eyes and spent the lunch break talking to Clint.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was true to his word, and on the first weekend, he threw a gigantic party at this father's Upper-East side mansion. The billionaire kid made sure to invite the complete freshman year, and a couple of older students too. An event of this magnitude demanded great care in the preparations, so Saturday afternoon found Bucky and Natasha over at the Barnes apartment, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the night.

"So what are we aiming at?" The redhead asked as they filed through clothes in Bucky's closet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a more accurate question would be, who are we aiming at?"

Bucky's smile turned into a predatory grin.

"I'm up for surprises, but I have great expectations for a certain blonde guy from our year."

Natasha leaned over a pile of jeans.

"Which one exactly? I mean you were going for blondes since that hunky Greek hero first took off his armor. Could you be more specific?"

Bucky did not let Natasha's teasing get to him. Achilles still held a precious place in his heart, but over the last year, he had learned to prefer real-life guys over legendary heroes.

"I mean Clint. He was being definitely flirty all week, but he never made a move. I like the game, like any other guy, but this is getting ridiculous."

Natasha sighed and sat down on his best friend's bed. Bucky wanted to grow up so fast, to enjoy the world and everything it could give him. After his brief fling with Luke last year, he had started to really put himself out there. She knew that deep down, Bucky was just trying to embrace all that he had found out about himself over the years. That yeah, he was into blokes, and yeah, that won't go away or change any time soon. But sometimes she thought he was trying too hard. Like he wanted to prove something to the world. Anyway, they had had some heartfelt chats over the summer about being safe and sane - which could not always be said about Bucky when he was intoxicated.

"Do we have to have the 'talk' again?" She asked in with a tinge of worry in her voice.

Bucky stopped checking himself in the full-body mirror.

"Why should we?” He turned slightly to look at her. “I doubt things will escalate that high over the course of just one night. He is probably deep in the closet anyway. Might not even know what he wants yet. I just think I could help him with that. That's all. Harmless fun, no one will get hurt."

Nat wasn't so sure of that but left it there. She herself had her own plans for the night, ones that concerned one special redhead girl.

They had finally decided on their clothes, deep blue jeans for Bucky - obviously so tight he spent like five minutes just to get himself into them -, with a white shirt that was low-cut enough to show some of his chest. Nat decided on a dark red, skin-tight party dress that did wonders with her figure, and left a delicious cleavage.

After saying their goodbyes to Winifred, and promised to take care, and to call her if there was any problem, they were finally off to the East-side. Their Brooklyn neighborhood was quite far from the posh and elite Upper-East side, so it took over an hour to get there. When they finally got off the Q train and walked up the street a couple of blocks to find the enormous city mansion of the Stark founder, they were already very late.

 

"Holy cow, I knew Stark was a rich bastard, but this is extreme," Bucky groaned as he took in the at least 10 floors high building.

"Tonight we’re gonna party like the New York elite, darling. So let us commence."

Arm in arm, they stepped into the extravagant lobby, to be greeted by a tall man in a grey suit, who was looking at them with a friendly expression.

"Welcome to the Stark Mansion, my name is Edwin Jarvis. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

The man asked with a deep British accent.

"Mr. Barnes and Ms. Romanoff, here to see Mr. Tony Stark," Bucky had to fight the urge to do some formal shit like, bow, or something. It felt so out of his world. That man was an honest to God butler, for crying out loud.

"Certainly, Miss, Sir,” he nodded towards them in turn. “Would you please be so kind as to follow me?"

Jarvis led them through a double door and into a lasciviously decorated hall. From there they crossed rooms and corridors too numerous to count and finally arrived at an elevator.

"Mr. Stark is waiting for you on the roof. Enjoy your evening, and ring for me if you are in need of anything."

With that, the tall man turned around and went back the way they had come.

"Wow. I feel like I'm in some period drama or something. Imagine how it must be to live like this..."

Bucky's estimates were not so far-fetched regarding the height of the building, the elevator took them up to the 15th floor, and when the doors opened, he had a hard time holding back his surprise.

The rooftop was already full of people, dancing and drinking under colorful fairy lights. There were actual waiters in the crowd, carrying different drinks on expensive looking plates. It all looked like some kind of celebrity-held party right out of a glossy magazine, the kind Bucky's mother enjoyed reading.

"Barnes, Romanoff! I thought you got lost on the way here, or someone kidnapped you in Bushwick. You never knew in that shady Brooklyn neighborhood." Tony was already quite drunk as he wobbled over to them, collecting two glasses on his way from a nearby waiter. "Drink up, guys you are terribly behind," and with that, he plunked the drinks into his guests’ hands and went back into the crowd.

"Well there is much you can say about Stark, but he does know how to throw a party."

They followed their host into the throng of dancing people, trying to find their other friends. To Bucky's utter delight, he spotted Clint almost instantly, the blonde boy standing leaning onto the wall, watching the people with a beer in hand.

"Hey, stranger. You are not into dancing?"

Clint looked up when he saw him approaching and pushed himself off the wall.

"Not really my thing, no. I enjoy watching others do it, though. I almost thought you wouldn't come after all."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Traffic was horrible. Why, are you telling me you would have been disappointed if I didn't come?" The cheeky grin was back on Bucky's face as he eyed the blonde up and down. Clint was wearing a simple jeans-and-t-shirt combo, but he had an effortless charismatic aura that completely got Bucky hooked. And of course, those very blue eyes didn't hurt either.

"Maybe. Should I be glad that you are here now?"

Oh, the boy was playing coy. Bucky liked it. He quickly downed his drink - it was something so brutally strong and bitter it made him cough. "God this was awful, I need another drink to wash it down. You want something?"

Clint looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised.

"That's a very forward question there, Barnes. Let's say... surprise me."

Bucky chuckled and set out to find the bar. He saw Tony on the way, dancing between his two friends, Pepper and James. That trio was always seen together everywhere they went. He then greeted some of their classmates on the way but finally reached the impromptu bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender eyed him curiously.

"I would like to have two tequila shots, thank you."  
  
With the freshly acquired drink in hand, Bucky went back to find Clint. He almost managed to do just that, but next to the DJ stand he had the misfortune to bump into one of the football players. He had algebra with the jock and saw him a couple of times in school, but thankfully managed to avoid him until now.

"Watch where you are going," Bucky managed to keep the shot glasses and the slices of lemon stable, but the boy wasn't so lucky and spilled most of his beer onto the floor and himself. "Now look what you've done, you little shit."

"Sorry, it wasn't deliberate."

"I don't care what it was, you will pay for it, you..." He gave Bucky a scrutinizing look. "You little fag."

Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to get past the jock, but he was blocking the way.

"There is an open bar, so just go and have another one. And that name-calling was very original, did you come up with it yourself?"

That seemed to anger the guy, but before he could do or say anything, Tony appeared on their side.

"Do we have an issue here, gentlemen?"

Bucky just shook his head dismissively.

"We crashed accidentally and some of his beer was spilled. And now he won't let me pass. Don't really know what his problem is."

"Little fag here tossed my bottle out of my hand. Look at me! I will stink of beer all night, and he has the nerve to talk back to me."

Tony signaled for a waiter to come over.

"Rumlow, have another drink and shut up. Not everything is about you, you know. And I will have to ask you to mind your language when you are at my house. We don't like these kinds of names around here. Now, be a good little boy and scatter. Enjoy the free alcohol and try not to get into a fight, if it's not too much to ask for."

"Are you one of them, Stark? Is that why you invited his kind? What has your pretty girlfriend to say about that?"

Tony started to become irritated and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I was trying to be patient, but it's wearing thin. Get lost now, or I will have to ask Jarvis to escort you out of the premises."

That was enough to shut the jock up. He took a couple of drinks from the plate and disappeared into the crowd. With Rumlow finally gone, Tony turned back to Bucky with concern.

"You alright there? Sorry about him, football players, man... they are their own living, walking stereotypes."

Bucky felt a rush of gratitude towards the Stark-heir. Apart from Natasha, no one ever stood up for him before. And certainly not to a quarterback, who was twice their size and could practically rip them into pieces.

"I'm okay, thanks for all that. It's an amazing party by the way. You rock, Stark."

Tony gave him a smile - one of his genuine ones, not his trademark smirk or grin.  
"Call me Tony," he looked over Bucky's shoulder at the approaching Clint. "I think someone got lonely over there. You two have fun, and I will see you both in school on Monday."

 

With that, their host left them and went back into the mass of people.

"Hey, I thought you disappeared on me."

Bucky turned around to see Clint standing there, looking worried.

"Sorry, I just got held up by some jock called Rumlow. But I come bearing drinks to make up for my delay. Why, did you miss me?"

The blonde boy took one of the glasses a eyed the slices of lemon questioningly.

"Tequila? And where is the salt, may I ask?"

Bucky froze for a second, he totally forgot the packets of salt that were offered with the drinks. Shit. He could have used them to put up a show if he wasn't such an ass.

"Looks like we have to go without them. Then again, maybe we are not drunk enough for body-shots just yet. The night is still young, though, and I have lots and lots of plans for us."

Good. keep it cool. you are still in the game, Barnes, just keep it all nice and cool.

"Well, bottoms up, then," Bucky smirked and he tossed the shot back, grey eyes glimmering with mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, now hit me up with a kudos and comment if you liked it :)


	3. You come here often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I'm here with the new chapter and it finally has some proper smut in it! *Yeaay*  
> Clint and Bucky get to know each other and they have some fun times at the party. It is mostly smut. Yeah. This is a filthy story and it starts now :)  
> Have fun!

A couple of drinks later, they found some lounge chairs over at a slightly less crowded corner of the terrace and sat down next to each other. 

"So tell me more about yourself," Bucky asked, playing with the straw of his third - or fourth; he lost count a while ago - drink.   
Clint wasn't exactly sober, either, and couldn't seem to look away from Bucky's lips.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Wow, okay then. I  grew up in Waverly, Iowa and had moved to New York when I was 10. My mom is a nurse and my father is an accountant. My favorite sport is archery. I don't know what more should I say?"

Bucky started to run his fingers up and down Clint's arm, tracing figures onto the skin.

"And what about past girlfriends  or... you know, boyfriends?"

Clint caught Bucky's wandering finger and lifted it to his lips. The electricity between them was palpable. 

"I'm not the relationship kinda guy. I like to have fun. I mean, everyone is so beautiful, why settle for one person? For one gender? The whole world is out there and I intend to embrace it to the fullest."

_ Oh my god, he is too good to be true _ , Bucky thought as he let Clint take his finger between his lips.

"A man after my own heart. I limit myself to men, but I agree with you so much on everything else. God, you are hot, do you know that?"

_Shit did I say that out loud?_ _Get a grip, Barnes, you are being desperate._

"Well, you are not so bad yourself. I bet you need to fight off all those guys who are trying to get a piece of you."

Clint still didn't let go of Bucky's finger, and his stare bore holes into his eyes. Bucky felt himself getting hard from the intensity of that dark blue gaze.

"Yeah, well... I had my share of fun, too, in the summer. Do you... Ehm... do you want to take this somewhere more private?"

The look in the blonde's eyes was almost evil as he shook his head. 

"Where's the fun in that? You know what? I feel like dancing."

 

Bucky groaned, but let himself be pulled up from his chair. Why did he think the other boy was some blushing virgin who didn't even know himself? Clint seemed very confident in everything he was doing, and it turned Bucky on more than he liked to admit.

The DJ was blasting some upbeat tune, and Bucky found himself against the chest of the guy with his arms around him and the hard column of a thigh between his legs. The tight pressure in his already very skinny jeans was borderline painful, but at the same time hot as hell.

"I thought you said you didn't like to dance," he managed to groan into Clint's ear, which made the blonde grin and lean down to not so gently nip on Bucky's neck.

"Not alone. But I enjoy this very much. I plan to tease you for a long time, you know. Just a heads-up. Think you can manage not coming in your pants?" 

Clint's voice was like sin incarnated and Bucky had to swallow hard before answering.    
Every drop of his blood was rushing south in his body, and all his nerve endings were on fire. But he loved every second of it.

"What makes you think I will be the first to come tonight? Two can play this game, pretty boy."

_ That's it, Barnes, get yourself under control. Don't let him get to you so easily. You can do this _ .

Clint did not answer but moved his thigh so it rubbed deliciously against Bucky's hard-on. 

_ Oh shit! Unsexy thoughts... come on...we can't give in so easily. _

"What was that?" Clint asked, his voice dangerously low as Bucky let out an almost pitiful whimper.

"You are one wicked man, you know that?" 

Holding onto the last morsel of his sanity, he plastered his lips against the boy's while rocking into his body. If he is gonna come he, won't go alone. With a sudden rush of strength, he managed to get out of Clint's hold, and turned around, pressing his back into the boy's chest, one hand wrapped around Clint’s neck.

Enjoying the freshly regained control, he rubbed himself up and down on the evident hardness in Clint's pants, losing himself to the rhythm. Clint groaned, but did not give up the fight over Bucky's mind. He slid one of his hands down to his crotch and started to shamelessly knead the bulge in his pants.

"Come for me, you know you want it. I can make you hard again in no time. I have so many dirty things I wanna do to you. You have no idea. You only have to let go."

_ Oh shit, the little fucker _ … was Bucky's last thought before he came with a scream in the middle of a crowd, with his classmate palming him through his jeans. His whole body was on fire and there was nothing but ecstasy drumming through his veins.

As he slowly got down from the high of his orgasm, the first thing he registered was that Clint was still hard behind him. The next was the sobering realization: he just came in his pants in the middle of a dance floor. And that he was messy as hell. And he needed to get himself cleaned up, like, right now. Clint was still caressing him gently as he shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"You back with me?" Was all he asked when Bucky found the strength to turn around.

"Holy.. shit. Where did you learn that? The mouth on you, I swear..."

Clint just kissed him to shut him up, which proved quite efficient.

"I guess you need to wash up a little before we can continue our night."

Bucky looked at him astonished but intrigued.

"Oh, my sweet... I underestimated you, Barton. With all the clean-cut good boy vibes, I had you for a blushing virgin still deep in the closet. It’s funny how off the mark I was."

Clint gave him a quick nip on the lips and slapped his ass playfully.

"That's what you get when you judge a book by its cover. Now off you go! Get yourself together and come back. I will be waiting for you over at the bar. Might even get you something to drink."

 

Before he could reach one of the guest bathrooms of the gigantic manor, Bucky ran into Natasha,  who was chatting up the redhead Sokovian girl by the door to the roof. He had known his best friend for a while and quickly realized that she was in full-on hunting mode. Her body language was practically screaming availability as she was talking to the girl. When he got sight of Bucky in his quite disheveled state, with fresh love-bites all over his neck, her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Darling, do you have something to tell me?"

"Later, Nat. I need to use the bathroom and quickly."

Natasha, of course, had none of it. 

"Please excuse me for a little, Wanda. I will be right back." And with that, she caught Bucky's hand before he could get away. "We will get there, but you still have to tell me everything."

With an exasperated sigh, Bucky nodded - he knew his other half better than to argue with her. There weren't any secrets between the two of them, anyway. 

The closest bathroom was just as luxurious as all the other parts of the house. With full body length mirrors and plush sofas, it looked like some salon with sinks and stalls.

Natasha sat down on one of the red velvet couches and looked at Bucky curiously. The boy just turned away to face the sinks and got himself out of his sticky jeans to wash himself up.

"Long story short, Clint is not so innocent. To be honest, he is nothing like that at all, with that mouth of his. Never did I fucking come in my pants before, and it isn't such a good thing. Are you happy now?"

Natasha blinked at him for a couple of seconds before gathering her wits about her.

"Wow. I never thought he had it in him," she chuckled at the unintended pun. "Will he have it in him?"

Bucky rolled his eyes as he did his best to clean up. 

"Let's not go so fast, okay? And at this rate, if someone will have anything in him, it's probably gonna be me. But not tonight. Even I am not that easy."

Bucky wasn't a virgin, but he only went all the way with a bloke once. He was topping then, but wasn't against trying it out the other way around. But not here, and not now. 

"James, you are blushing. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Until it's all safe and sane and consensual, you do what you like to do and what feels good."

Bucky managed to clean himself up as best he could, and tucked himself back in, before looking into the mirror to check out the damage. He was an absolute mess. His hair was a chaos, his clothes rumpled, and there were three pink love bites along his collarbone and his neck.

"Clint is... quite self-assertive. And I like it. And we talked about stuff, you know, before getting dirty. He is just like me, not looking for anything serious. I think he is bi, and just likes to have fun. It's all good, Nat, I promise you."

Natasha stood up and hugged him tightly. 

"As long as no one gets hurt, it's okay to play around. Just please be safe."

 

Finding Clint again was thankfully easy after getting back out onto the roof. By that time the party reached its peak. Intoxicated teenagers were scattered around the floor, some of them were still dancing, but a lot of them were just talking, or in several cases making out. Bucky saw Tony in one of the chairs, with his - probably - girlfriend, Pepper in his lap.

He made a quick beeline to Clint, who was waiting for him with a wicked grin on his face, the kind that sent shivers down Bucky's spine.

"Hey handsome," he said as he pulled a stool next to his. "What are we drinking?"

"You promised me body shots, so..." He gestured to the glasses on the bar with salt and lemons next to them.

"Good choice. Allow me, then."

Bucky made quick work with putting some salt on the blonde's wrist and putting the lemon between his waiting lips. After licking the salt off and throwing the shot back, he leaned in to suck on the savory fruit, but Clint grabbed the back of his neck and didn't let go of him for minutes, holding him against his mouth with the slice of lemon still between them. When they ran out of air, they parted.  

"My turn."

Clint latched his mouth onto Bucky’s neck to make the skin wet enough for the salt to stick to it. He seemed to find particular interest in that area. When he licked it off him the blonde boy lingered there, tracing the lines of his previous bites with his tongue.

After the shot glass hit the bar, Clint took the slice of lemon from Bucky's mouth and sucked on it, slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Bucky felt himself starting to get hard again, despite his intense orgasm not so long ago. When Clint finished with the fruit, he crashed their lips together, chasing the taste of alcohol on Bucky's tongue.

"You know, you are quite a good kisser," Clint said as he pulled away. "Makes me wonder what other things you could do with those pretty lips of yours."

Bucky shuddered and reclaimed Clint's mouth. Now that he wasn't so desperately hard, he wanted to play a bit with the other boy. To make him taste his own medicine and tease him in return. 

"You think about that, eh? Well, isn't that an interesting thought." He dropped his hand and slid it up Clint's thigh, enjoying the heat that was radiating off his body. "You know what? I think I will dance some more. I really feel this song. Wanna come?" The innuendo was evident in his tone and Clint didn't miss it.

"I have more stamina than you do, little boy. But okay, let's go dancing. The floor is a lot less crowded now. More place for us."

He was right, there were only a few couples left, and they didn't do much dancing, either. Neither did the two of them, only if one could call grinding together to the rhythm of the music while furiously making out 'dancing'.

"I bet we could sneak into one of the rooms," Bucky whispered into the blonde's ear between kisses. "I could show you how good I exactly am with my mouth." He slid his hand down and under the waistline of Clint's jeans, feeling his rock hard cock under his palm. "Tell you what." His teeth scratched over the boy's earlobe. "I might even let you fuck it. If you are good."

Clint's fingers tightened around Bucky's, but didn't stop him. They were softly rocking together, lost in the feeling of each other.

"Would you now? That's a bold promise. I might even take you up on it."

Bucky grinned wickedly, visibly enjoying having the upper hand for a change. He found out over the summer how good his oral skills were. He enjoyed doing it, and by now, he had a lot of experience. 

"Oh please. Take me. Up on it, I mean."

 

That was the last straw. Clint gripped Bucky’s hand and pulled it out of his pants. They were both dizzy with alcohol and arousal, but managed to get inside the house and find a room that had a locking door. It was one of the guest bathrooms, but it was empty, and that was all they needed.

Clint all but fell down on the sofa and dragged Bucky with him, who took one of the blonde's fingers and started to suck on it, while grinding his hips into the hard bulge in Clint's pants.

"Stop fucking teasing me and get on with it. I want to feel your hot mouth over my cock."

Bucky let go of the finger and graciously slid down to his knees between Clint’s legs.

"Oh so teasing is not so fun now? Who would have thought?"

Clint groaned and unbuttoned his jeans to move things forward.

"Come on... don’t leave me hanging now."

Bucky just smiled wickedly and pulled down the zipper, slowly savoring every moment of being in control. Clint lifted himself so Bucky could pull off his pants and boxers in one go.

Bucky couldn't fight the urge to lick his lips at the first sight of Clint’s cock. It was long and lean and just the right width for him.

Clint pushed Bucky's head down with his fingers in his hair, and the brunette decided to take his teasing to a higher level. He took the head of Clint’s cock in his mouth, but after a couple of seconds, he reverted back to taunting him with feather-light touches. Clint let out a groan and held onto the armrest of the sofa with his free hand to fight the urge of thrusting up into that wonderfully warm mouth. Bucky slid his lips off for a second, just to glide them down on the shaft again, starting a steady rhythm.

Clint's hold tightened in Bucky's hair and tried pulling it, testing his partner's reaction. Which was immediate, as Bucky moaned around his dick, sending delicious trembles down Clint's spine.

"Do that again," Bucky moaned, his voice all raspy and broken, letting Clint fall from his lips. The blonde quickly pushed him back and thrusted up into his mouth, while holding his brown locks in his grip.

"You dirty little minx," he murmured, hips rocking in a punishing pace. The head of his dick was hitting the base of Bucky's throat, but the brunette didn't seem to mind.

"You enjoy this, don't you?"

Bucky would have a grinned if his mouth wouldn't have been otherwise occupied. Since it was, he just relaxed his throat as much as he could. Bucky discovered early on that he thankfully didn't really have a gag reflex at all. It definitely made things easier, and everyone seemed to like it.

Clint's thrusts started to become erratic as his climax was getting closer. 

"God you are good, fair warning... I'm not gonna last long... "

Bucky chuckled as best as he could, before letting Clint fall out from his lips.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said with a grin as he replaced his lips with his hand.

"Come here, little boy."

Bucky stood up from his knees obediently, fingers still wrapped around Clint's shaft as he crashed his mouth against his, letting the blonde taste himself on his lips.

"You gonna come for me? Make a mess of yourself? I bet you sound so nice when you let go," Bucky whispered into Clint’s ear as he gently nipped on his earlobe. "Wanna hear you... don't hold back." 

"Next time... next time I'm gonna fuck you, I hope you know that," was all Clint could manage to say before his orgasm hit him, and he came with an animalistic groan, shooting everything he had onto the carpet on the floor.

Bucky palmed him through it, slowing down as Clint came down from his heights.

"Oh yeah. I very much count on that. With a cock this nice, I hope you can use it well, blondie."

For the second time tonight, Clint pulled him close and kissed him hard to shut him up.

"You won't walk straight for a week after I'm finished with your ass," he rasped.

"Promises, promises."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with some comments, tell me what you think!


End file.
